TMNGT
by KerryAnne
Summary: Don's latest invention malfunctions, causing major changes to the brothers. Will they find a cure or are they trapped that way forever? {co written with Epicenter Six and an idea he got after seeing a photo online.}
1. Normality

Leo is 17  
Raph is 16 (one month older than Don)  
Don is 16  
Mikey is 15

It was nine p.m. on March 10 and the four brothers were watching a show on NMTV that Mikey, the ever romantic, loved, called "Love at First Sight." Raphael rolled his green eyes skywards and scoffed, "It's stupid. No one falls in love at first sight. Ya need time ta get ta know someone before ya can call it love. This is pure lust and is borin'. Can't we watch the porn channel with the fuckin' hot blonde bikini babes?"

"No, Raph. It's my turn to choose a show," Mikey said. "And I think they're a cute couple. He's hot and she's so gorgeous. I'd date either of them."

"As if ya'd have a chance. No one would date a mutant turtle, especially an ugly one like ya."

"I'm cuter than you and I have a sense of humor! You're just a brute."

"Why, ya little shit," Raph hissed, clenching his fists, his green eyes blazing. "I'm gonna pound ya."

"Guys, settle down," Donatello said. "I want to see what happens. What do you think, Leo?"

Leo looked up from the Japanese war book he was reading and shrugged. "I don't care." Then he went back to his book.

"How can you not care, dude?" Mikey asked. "It's a show about love. Don't you want to meet someone and settle down? Oh, pity. It's over. Guess we have to wait until next week to find out what happened to Gina and Gus."

"I'm soooooo excited for that," Raph said acerbically.

"My turn," Don said, yanking the remote away from Mikey and tuning to the diving channel. His favorite diver was about to dive and Don sighed dreamily, as he took in the guy decked out in his blue, red and white speedo. "Isn't he beautiful?" Don asked.

"This sucks," Raphael groused. "First Mikey's lame-ass show, which at least had hot babes that I could dream 'bout, and now a show 'bout diving fags. Can't wait ta see what's on next," Raph added sarcastically.

"You don't know if they're gay, Raph," Don said, not taking his eyes off of the diver.

"He looks gay!"

"And what do gays look like?"

"Weak, gangly, ya know, like that."

"Not always. I'm gay and I'm not weak or gangly."

"Yer the exception then. I still don't know how ya can like guys. The idea of bein' with one revolts me. Give me tits, a nice ass and a pussy that I can stick my cock in any day."

"Charming," Leo said sardonically. "I can see why you're such a hit with the ladies, Raph."

"At least I'm not asexual," Raph countered. "It ain't normal that ya don't like any gender. And ya don't even masturbate. How weird is that?"

"How do you know what I do?" Leo demanded, setting down his book, his sapphire eyes flinty. "Do you spy on me?"

Raph snorted and said, "As if. Yer so dull. Ya wouldn't masturbate, because it'd be against yer honor or somethin' and ya tell us it's sinful ta do it. The rest of us are normal and masturbate, even if Donnie and Mikey would fuck a guy. Actually, I'm the most normal, because I only like girls."

"Being asexual gives me more time to focus on the important stuff, like being a ninja. You should try that, ninja wanna-be!"

Raph's eyes flashed at the insult and he snapped, "Splinter junior!"

"Knock it off!" Don complained. "I'm trying to watch!"

"Not anymore!" Raph yelled, taking the remote away from his brother and turning to a porn channel. Raph's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets and his shell felt extremely tight, as he watched a threesome with two blondes and a middle-aged man. The blondes were decked in nurses' uniforms and they slowly undressed, revealing huge double D boobs, legs that ran on forever and extremely taut butts. Raph's mouth opened, drooling at the sight. 'I'd like ta bang those chicks,' he thought. 'And I'd be awesome in the sack with my ten inch cock, but no girl will date me, because they think I'm a freak. It sucks that I'm gonna be celibate for the rest of my life. Not fair.'

"Ooh! I like this," Mikey said, ogling the threesome. "This is terrific. Good call, Raph."

"Yeah, better than Donnie's fags."

"My fags?" Don yelled. "Screw you, Raph. I'm not watching this and you'd better hope Sensei doesn't catch you! He forbade you to watch this. I'll be in my lab, working."

"Ya mean jackin' off to yer faggy divers," Raph said, and smirked.

"Boys!" Splinter said from in the distance. "Why is the television so loud? What are you watching?"

Leo quickly grabbed the remote and changed the channel. Just in time, because Splinter appeared in the lounge. "The History Channel, Sensei," Leo said. "There's a fascinating war documentary on about the South African Boer War. Want to watch?"

"Good. I'm glad it's not the porn channel again," the aged rat said. "I know you're young men, but it is best to be celibate, so you can focus on your ninja training and be even better ninjas."

"Hai, Sensei!" his four sons said in unison.

"Good night, my sons."

"Good night, Sensei," the bothers said in unison, as the rat left.

"That was close," Mikey said, heaving a relieved sigh.

"Yeah," Raph said. "Who'd have thought the borin' History channel and Lame-o-nardo would save our hides?"

"He's right, you know," Leo said. "It's best to stay celibate. Sex only clouds the mind."

"Leo, we're all celibate," Raph said, switching off the TV. "And that's not gonna change. We're never gonna find mates, because we're repulsive freaks of nature. All we got are our fantasies and I know ya go on that masturbatin' is bad, but it's all we got, so stop lecturin' bout it. I'm goin' ta bed. Night."

"Night, Raph," his brothers said.

Don excused himself and said that he was going to the lab to work on his latest invention, a latex based glue-trap.

"Let's watch the porn channel, Leo," Mikey said.

"I don't want to."

"Oh, come on," Mikey said, flipping through channels until he was on the channel he wanted. "Hey, Leo. What do you think of that girl?" Mikey asked, pointing at a brunette bikini clad girl.

"She's all right."

"Doesn't do it for you?"

"Nope."

A guy appeared on the screen and Mikey grinned. "Isn't he a hunk, Leo?"

"I suppose he's okay, but he doesn't turn me on either."

"Can I kiss you and see if you feel anything?"

"No and if you do, I'll slap you," Leo growled.

"What turns you on, Leo?"

Just as Leo was about to reply, a man and a woman appeared on the screen. The woman was dressed in a puppy suit, complete with floppy ears and a tail. The man was clearly dominant, the Master, and gave her a dog biscuit, which she happily ate. "What the heck is this, Mikey?" Leo asked, feeling strangely aroused.

"It's BDSM, Leo."

"Huh?"

"Bondage and Sado Masochism. She's a pet and dressed up as a puppy. He's her Master, so he's dominant. She's a slave."

"I know what turns me on, Mikey," Leo said, feeling tight in his shell and ducking his face in embarrassment.

"What?"

"It's not sex, it's not genders. It's power. Domination. I'd love to do that. Dominate."

"Me too, Leo," Mikey said, a sly smile on his face.

Leo looked at him in shock and said, "You? I thought Raph was the really dominant one."

"He likes to think he is, Leo, but I'm no push over and I'd like to do something like that too," Mikey said, hooking a thumb at the TV screen. "You should see what I have hidden in my room sometime."

"Your room? What do you- ugh, never mind. I have to go somewhere," Leo muttered, feeling even tighter in his shell. He ran out of the room, nearly tripping in his haste to get the bathroom.

"Have fun, bro," Mikey said, and grinned. "I know what you're doing."

* * *

Leo sat down on the toilet and feverishly began rubbing at his slit. He'd never touched himself before, thinking it impure, but the program had seriously turned him on and he needed release. He kept rubbing and it wasn't long before he let out a deep churr, dropping down his forest green nine and a half inch cock, which was oozing precome. Thinking of the couple on the TV and of how much he wished he could be dominant, he rubbed his cock faster, a deep churr rolling up his throat, as he came, his essence spraying the floor and his plastron. Leo felt a bit ashamed, as he studied the mess and thought, 'I'd better get that cleaned up. What the hell is wrong with me? I shouldn't think dirty things like that. I blame Mikey. I'm going to forget about what I saw and focus on my war stuff. Much purer.' Leo quickly cleaned himself and the mess up with a towel. Then he headed to his room, trying not to think about the BDSM program and failing dismally.

* * *

Raph was in his room. He removed a loose brick from the wall, opened a safe and took out his secret porn stash. Selecting three of his favorites, he placed the rest in the safe, put the brick back and climbed onto his hammock. Raph flipped pages, stopping at a photo of a scantily clad blonde, his type. Feeling extremely tight in his shell, he rubbed his slit, his eyes closed. The magazine fell to the floor. Then, clamping a hand to his mouth, stifling a loud churr, Raph dropped down, his semi-erect purple cock slick with precome. Raph pumped his dick harder and faster and it wasn't long before he came, painting his plastron with hot, ropey, jets of come. Raph sighed and said, "That was good, but it'd be even better if it was with someone else. I wanna be loved and kissed and hugged. I know I'm brash, but I also got feelings and I'd love a mate. Someone ta cuddle and love back. I don't hate Mikey's show. It just makes me sad, because I know I'm never gonna find love. I'm gonna die a pathetic virgin."

Raph's phone dinged and his green eyes widened in surprise, as he read the message out loud. "Raphael, meet me at Vinnie's in a half hour? Tanya."

Raph grinned and said to himself, "Tanya wants ta meet up. That means she wants ta be my girl and see how things go. I asked her and she said she needed time ta think after seein' my photo. But now she wants ta and she likes me. Oh, wow she likes me for me. I never thought this'd happen. I'm not gonna die a virgin. We'll fuck. Maybe tonight." Raph quickly typed a message. "See ya there, babe. I'll be in the back in my trench coat and fedora. Does that mean yer my girlfriend now?" His phone dinged a minute later and he read the single word, "Yes!"

"Yahoo!" Raph shouted jubilantly, punching his fists in the air. "I got a date and a girlfriend!"

The emerald skinned turtle quickly cleaned himself, dressed in his standard disguise of a trench coat and fedora and headed to the lair's exit. "Where you going, Raph?" Leo asked.

"Meetin' Casey."

"Make sure you're back before daylight."

"Yes, Daddy," Raph said sarcastically. "And make sure ya get the stick outta yer ass. It don't suit ya."

* * *

Raph left the lair, hurrying to the pizza parlor. He briefly stopped at a florist, picking the lock with his sai, disabling the alarm, choosing a bunch of red roses, dropping a ten dollar note on the counter, enabling the alarm and leaving. 'I hope she likes this,' Raph thought. 'My girlfriend. The most beautiful girl on the planet. Leo was wrong when he said no one could like us for who we are and not what we are. So wrong. Gonna tell him that.'

Ten minutes later, Raph slid into an empty booth at the back of the pizza parlor and waited. He ordered a strawberry milkshake and tried not to panic, his throat feeling dry and his hands clammy. Raph had never been on a date before and he hoped he didn't screw it up. It was probably his only shot at love.

A few minutes later, Tanya entered the pizzeria. Raph's eyes lit up when he saw the buxom, blue-eyed blonde dressed in a figure hugging black mini dress. He stood up and was about to go to her when a bevy of girls entered the restaurant, joining Tanya. 'Huh,' Raph, thought. 'Why are there people with her?'

"So where's the freak?" a brunette girl said.

"There," Tanya said, pointing straight at Raph. "In his trench coat. Come out, turtle, and show yourself. You're so stupid thinking I'd date a mutant freak like yourself!"

"FREAK!" the girls started to chant.

Raph felt physically sick. 'She lied,' he thought. 'She didn't want me and only wanted me ta meet her, so she could make fun of me. Gotta get outta here.'

"FREAK!" the girls continued to yell, making a beeline for Raph's table.

Raph was quicker and rushed to the girls' bathroom, knowing they'd never think he'd go there. He startled a brunette, who was on her way out. She opened her mouth to scream and Raph said, his eyes locking with hers, "Please don't. There are people chasin' me and I need ta get outta here. I won't hurt ya. Just let me go and if they ask ya if ya saw anyone, say ya didn't. Please."

"What are you?" the girl asked, narrowing her hazel eyes.

"A turtle," Raph said, removing his fedora and expecting her to gasp at his reptilian features. She didn't and just listened to him. "And they want ta chase me and hurt me. Please. All my life humans have done that and treated me like a science experiment. People don't like different. I'm only sixteen and it's been hell."

"I know how you feel," the girl said, tears in her eyes at hearing his story. "I'm sixteen, too, and I'm sorry you were treated that way," she continued, rolling up her jeans and showing him her prosthetic leg. "You didn't deserve it, sweetheart. Climb out of the window over there. I'll go outside and tell them the toilets are out of order."

"I owe ya," Raph said gratefully.

"No, you don't, creature…"

"The name's Raphael."

"Like the painter? I'm Aliana. Go, Raphael, and be safe. I don't want anything to happen to you. You seem like a very nice boy." She kissed him on the cheek, making him flush. "I hope that makes you feel better. You don't deserve abuse."

"Thank ya, Aliana," Raph said, and blushed again.

"Ali."

"Raph."

"Hurry, Raph," Ali said, hearing voices outside of the door. Then she exited the bathroom, leaving Raph alone.

Raph took this opportunity to open a window and squeeze himself through, jumping down the roof and landing onto the pavement below with a grunt. 'Aliana,' he thought. 'My angel.' Raph ran and didn't stop running until he found a manhole. He climbed down it and headed home, tears streaming down his face. 'I can't believe that bitch played me,' he thought. 'I was just fun ta her. I opened myself up ta her in our chats and all she did was humiliate me, like I'm a freak! I know I am, but damn it, I have feelings too!'

Letting out an anguished howl, Raph swung his fists at the nearest wall and didn't stop until his knuckles were bleeding, the physical pain stopping him from thinking about the disastrous evening, his heart shattered into a million pieces. But then something clicked in his mind and he thought, 'It wasn't totally bad. I met Ali. Damn. I'd like ta see her again and she treated me like I was normal. Even called me a sweetheart. I ain't gonna tell Leo 'bout this. I'd never live it down and he'd lecture me for bein' so careless and showin' my identity.' Raph trudged home, a smile on his lips, as he thought about Ali..

 **A/N This fan site doesn't allow one to list a co-author, but I do have one. Epicenter Six. We're collaborating on this and he came up with the fantastic idea for this story. Thank you, Epicenter, for asking me tp write it with you.**


	2. Raph and Ali's date

Raph arrived home, gratefully not seeing anyone. The last person he wanted to see was Leo, who'd probably grill him on where he'd gone. Raph went into his bedroom, still feeling elated about Aliana. He reached into his trench coat pocket to throw away Tanya's number and pulled out a card. Reading it aloud, Raph said, "Aliana Dubois. Professional babysitter. Call me if you need my services". 'How the hell did she slip that into my pocket?' Raph wondered. 'Maybe it was when she kissed me. And Dubois? Sounds French. She gave me her number! Wow. She likes me. Me, a mutant fuckin' turtle!' He glanced at his digital clock on his dresser and saw that it was just after 11 p.m. 'Is it too late ta call, he wondered? Oh, what the heck. I'd better do it before I lose my nerve.'

His throat feeling dry and his hands sweaty, Raph punched in Ali's number. It rang a few times before a girl said, "Hello?"

"Ali?" Raph said. "That ya?"

"This is Aliana Dubois. Are you calling about my babysitting services?"

"No, I don't got kids. It's Raph, Ali. Ya, uh, gave me yer number and I…I know it's late, but I…I should go. I shouldn't have bothered ya,"

"Raph," Ali said warmly and Raph liked the sound of his name rolling off of her tongue. "You aren't bothering me. I'm a night owl. How are you? Did you manage to get home safely? I told those girls the toilets were out of order and they left the restaurant."

"Yeah, all thanks ta ya. I owe ya."

"No, you don't. I'm just glad you're all right."

"Yeah, I…Wanna…" Raph gulped, his heart hammering. 'I bet ya Leo'd have no problem askin' a girl out. He'd be so cool,' Raph thought. 'The others too, even Don. Fuck, this is hard!'

"Do I want to what?"

"Go out somewhere sometime. Ya don't have ta…I mean, ya probably got a boyfriend and I...I'm nuts for thinkin' that a fox like ya would go out with me."

"I'd love to."

"What?" Raph said in disbelief, nearly dropping the phone.

"I don't have a boyfriend, Raph, and I'd love to go out with you. When would you like to?"

Raph scratched the back of his head nervously and said, "Tomorrow night?"

"Great. Come to my house."

"I'm a mutant, Ali. Yer parents ain't gonna be happy."

"My parents will be out and besides, it's my business who I date."

"That's what I tell Leo, but he thinks he knows best. He's like a mother hen on steroids. Drives me crazy."

Ali laughed and said, "I'd like to meet Leo and your family sometime. What are the rest of them like?"

"Donnie's a scientist and the medic. He's nerdy, but a great little brother. Mikey's the youngest, the joker and always prankin' us, especially me. Leo's the leader."

"And where do you fit in?"

"I'm the second oldest and the hothead. I got attitude and passion and I'm stubborn."

"I bet there's more to you than that, Raph. Everyone has layers to them. I bet you're a real sweetheart."

"Eh, I don't know 'bout that. What 'bout ya?"

"Only child. I'd have loved siblings. You're so lucky."

"Lucky? I hardly ever get any privacy! It's insane down here and Leo's always on my shell."

"Must be hard for Leo being leader and bearing the burden of it all. He's how old?"

"Seventeen. Donnie's a month younger than me and Mikey's fifteen."

"Does Leo get to have any fun?"

"Sometimes, but not really. He's mostly in leader mode. Says he has ta be and he can't afford ta have too much fun."

"Poor Leo. I feel bad for him."

Raph changed the subject and said, "What are yer hobbies?"

"Being with my family, reading, drawing, music, movies, shopping, writing. What about you?"

"Same, except shoppin' and I love paintin' and workin' with my hands and workin' out. What music do ya like?"

"Rock and pop mostly, but I'll listen to anything except rap."

"Same. Favorite movie?"

"Any Paul Walker movie, especially the Fast and Furious series and Hours. You?"

"Love action movies and horror. No romance movies?"

"Sometimes, but most of them are so boring and the actors are wooden! Give me action any day."

'A girl after my own heart', Raph thought happily. "Do ya like sports, Ali?"

"Mad about NFL, hockey and wrestling."

"No way! Ya like them?"

"Why? Didn't expect me to like sports because I'm a girl, Raph? That's sexist."

"Ya got me! I'm floored ya like them, 'cause I do and I love ninjitsu. That's what I do every day. We train. Been doin' that all my life."

"Awesome. Can I watch you sometime?"

"Sure."

"What do you train for? Can't be competitions."

"We fight crime."

"So I know a real superhero. Totally cool. I knew there was something special about you when we met, Raph. You're so fascinating."

"Because I'm a turtle?"

"No. You just seem interesting and you're so easy to talk to."

"Leo wouldn't agree."

"Well, I think you are. What's your favorite food?"

"Cereal and pizza. Yers?"

"Italian and French. My dad's French and my mom's Italian and they own a restaurant. Fusion of their cuisine. I work there a lot. Who taught you ninjitsu?"

Feeling like he could trust her, Raph said, "My dad. He's Japanese."

"Is he a turtle? Do you have a Japanese surname?"

"Hamato after him and no, he's not. He found us and raised us. Taught us ninjitsu, because he knew the world wouldn't like us and we had ta defend ourselves. And we could use our skills ta fight crime."

"Smart man. Will I meet him?"

"Yeah, he'd like ya."

Raph and Ali spoke for hours, finding a lot of common ground and when Raph's alarm went off at six a.m., he said, "Sorry. Gotta go, Ali. Time for breakfast and then trainin'."

"Cool. My address is ten Nelson Crescent. Will you fetch me on your bike?"

"Yeah. I'll be there at eight."

"Looking forward to it. I'll be thinking of you, Raph."

"Same here," Raph said, his chest swelling with excitement, as he disconnected the call. A grin spread over his face and he fist pumped the air. 'She likes me,' he thought. 'Really likes me, but I ain't gonna tell anyone 'bout her just yet.'

Raph went to breakfast and the rest of the day was uneventful.

* * *

At seven thirty p.m., Raph was about to leave the lair, dressed in his trench coat and fedora, when Leo stopped him and said, "Going out, Raph?"

"Plans with Casey."

"Then why are you wearing cologne? You hot for Casey?" Leo teased.

"I ain't gay. Fuck ya, Fearless! If ya have ta know, and ya keep it between us, I got a date."

Leo's face turned serious and he said, "With whom? A human?"

"Yeah, and she's totally cool, Leo. Really." Raph showed his brother the card and said, "That's Ali and she's real nice, Leo. Met her last night and she treated me like I was normal."

"They all start…"

"Leo, she ain't like them other vicious humans, okay? I got a real good feelin' bout her and ya know my gut's usually right."

Leo nodded and said, "Yes, it is. All right, but be careful, Raph, and keep your phone with you at all times. And be home before dawn."

"Careful is my middle name," Raph said and grinned.

"No, it's not. It's Aramis."

"Ugh! Ya all got stuck with cool middle names and I got that."

"Could have been worse, Raph. You could have gotten Egbert."

"Very funny. See ya later, Leo."

"No sex, Raphael. Sensei said…"

"Sensei can go stick a sword up his butt. If she offers me, I ain't gonna say no. Wouldn't be gentlemanly ta, ya know?"

"I'll tell him you said that."

"Tell me what?" Splinter asked, entering the room and staring at his sons quizzically.

"That I'm meetin' Case, Sensei," Raph said quickly. "Leo was gonna tell ya for me if I didn't see ya. Anyway, see ya all later. Have fun with the history channel, Leo. I hear there's a documentary on the Trojan War tonight."

"Awesome. I can't wait!"

* * *

Leo sat on the couch in the TV room, Raph having left for his date a while ago. He was watching the TV and trying his hardest not to think about the terrible thoughts he'd had the day before. He had it on possibly the unsexist channel: the History channel. It was all about the Trojan War, the earliest war known in human history, which had a bit of mystery to it, since most historians doubted how it was depicted in Homer's 'The Iliad.' All they knew was that the war had occurred and it had been a major one, causing a lot of devastation and a high death toll.

"How are you today, Leonardo?" Splinter questioned, entering the lounge, carrying a cup of tea. He'd been in the kitchen after Raph had left.

"Oh, hey, Sensei," Leo said, as the rat sat down beside him.

"Are you okay? You seem a bit distracted today?" Splinter asked, and sipped his tea.

"It's nothing. Just trying to relax."

"Then you are stressed by something if you are trying to relax.".

"Oh, uh," Leo faltered, which his alert dad noticed.

"Are you hiding something from me?"

"What, me? Of course not," Leo responded, but his lack of experience in lying showed, because Splinter glared at him suspiciously.

"For some reason, I highly doubt that," Splinter said, and took another sip.

"What up, guys?" Mikey asked, jumping down from the second floor onto the couch next to his brother. He relaxed in his seat and quickly picked up the tension between his dad and brother. "Woah, am I interrupting something?" he asked.

"I'm just inquiring, as to why Leonardo is so nervous, Michelangelo," Splinter said.

"Nervous, huh?" Mikey said, raising an eye ridge, before leaning in. "Maybe he's nervous about our discussion yesterday," he said with a cheeky grin.

"Mikey, please don't," Leo ordered, which made Splinter want to know even more about Leo's nervousness.

"Ah, so that's what is on your mind," Splinter muttered, and sipped his tea again. "Care to tell me about it, Michelangelo."

"Mikey, don't you-" Leo began.

"Of course!" Mikey said, as Leo looked on in horror.

'What the hell is he doing? Sensei's going to ground us for several months if he tells him what we discussed. Why is he being so self-destructive?' Leonardo thought.

"You see, me and Leo were talking about…," Mikey drawled, as his brother could only put his hands on his face in despair. "A comic!"

"Huh?" Leonardo gasped silently, his hand clapped to his mouth.

"Oh… that's all?" Splinter asked, studying him carefully.

"Duh!" Mikey said, relaxing in his seat. "Don't know why Leo's so nervous about telling you about it. It's just a comic about ninjas that I got. Just relax, bro."

"Uh, sorry," Leo said, scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

"Why are you so interested in this, Leonardo?" Splinter asked.

"It looked… interesting and I hope that I can learn some things from it."

"And it gives you something to relax," Mikey said, bumping him with his elbow. "Come on. It looks like you need it. Let me get you the first issue, so that you quit stammering."

"Oh, sure," Leo said, standing up. "You can watch whatever you want, Sensei."

"I shall," Splinter said, grabbing the remote off of the table. "I doubt that's the truth, but I'll let you go. Leonardo, if you are reading it, I expect you to report to me about what you've learned from it. I am most interested."

"Hai, Sensei," Leo said, as he followed his brother upstairs, their father watching them. Then Splinter changed the channel to one of his soaps. Leo and Mikey entered Mikey's room and Leo heaved a sigh of relief, as Mikey shut the door and locked it. "Thanks, Mikey. I owe you one."

"No problem, bro. Now, do you want me to show you the tricks of the trade?" Mikey asked him with an evil grin, earning an odd look from his brother.

"Tools of the trade? What do you mean?"

"Don't you remember what we were talking about?" Mikey asked, wrapping an arm around Leo's shoulders, while using the other to rub his index finger against Leo's plastron. "Dominance turns you on, correct? I can show you how one does it."

"Oh, ummmm," Leo murmured nervously, looking away. On the one hand, it was filth and he shouldn't be involved in it, but on the other hand, he loved it and he wanted to do it so badly.

"Come ooooon," Mikey husked, bringing his finger down to Leo's slit. "You got excited at the thought of it yesterday, which means it turns you on. Do you know how excited I'll be when I tell Raph and Don that I made you break your celibacy vow and got you off?"

"Please don't, Mikey," Leonardo begged.

"I won't if you check out some of my toys," Mikey said, turning puppy dog eyes on his brother. "Come on. Let your little brother teach you something for a change."

"Mikey," Leo said, turning to gaze at him and seeing his puppy dog expression.

"Pleeeeease."

"Ugh! Fine. You know I can't resist it when you do that!"

"Yay!" Mikey yelled, and skipped to his closet. "Hey, let me show you my toy box," Mikey continued and dragged out a large box. He opened it and Leo stared down into it, gazing at the various toys in confusion.

"Jump rope? Tic-tac-toe? What is this?" Leo asked.

"Good, you fell for it," Mikey said with a grin.

"Fell for what?"

"Here, let me show you" Mikey said, bending down and bringing his fingers over to the side and pulling it out, revealing a false bottom.

"Oh, clever," Leo said, looking down and seeing a wide assortment of items. "What are these?"

"Let's go slowly," Mikey said, taking out some rope. "Lie down on the bed on your shell, Leo."

"All right," Leo said and sat down on the bed. Mikey took out black rope from the box and went to his brother.

"Let's start off with something simple, rope," Mikey said, quickly wrapping the rope tightly around Leo's ankles, so that he couldn't get loose. "What? Are you okay, big bro?" Mikey asked, he as connected each knot together and made openings in a dot shape.

"Yeah. Just that… this is kind of hot," Leo said shyly, his cheeks flushed.

"What is? The rope or me?"

"I guess it's your attitude. You really know what you're doing," Leo said, as Mikey tightened another knot. "Since when have you been this good with knots?"

"Always have been. Sensei sometimes took me fishing out on the pier and taught me how to tie knots," Mikey said, as he forced Leo's arms to his side and began to bind them to his sides.

"You're really good with knots, Mikey. Sensei taught you well."

"For the rest of the session, you can call me Master," Mikey said, as he continued tying Leo up.

"Oh, right, sorry Master," Leo said apologetically, as Mikey made his way up to Leo's elbows.

"And your name is slave."

"What?"

"You heard me, slave," Mikey said, and finished with tying Leo at his shoulders.

"Uh, no I didn't. Did you say I was a slave?

"Oh, slave, you're so naïve," Mikey said, and flipped Leo onto his front, before heading back to the box. Leo had to guffaw at the irony of his brother telling him that he was naïve.

"Come on, Mikey, I may be new to this, but I'm not- GUAH!" Leonardo yelled, as his little brother gave him a hard spank on the ass.

"My name is Master. Your name is slave. Got that?" Mikey said, before administering another smack, making Leo groan and feel aroused.

"Sorry, Master. I'm a slave," Leo said, totally aroused. 'Mikey is so hot like this. I can't wait to do something like this.'

"Now, let me get your cock out, slave," Mikey said, flipping Leo onto his shell and rubbing his slit, making Leo groan in pleasure, as he dropped his semi-erect forest green cock, small amounts of precome leaking from it. "Tell me, does slave want to cum?"

"Yes, Master. Please," Leo gasped.

"Well then, let me help you out," Mikey said, grabbing Leo's cock and pumping it with his hand, making his older brother churr loudly.

"Please, don't stop," Leo pleaded. "I love this.

"Don't worry, slave. I'll keep you pumping," Mikey said. Leo kept moaning and gasping, as Mikey pumped him, sending Leo closer to the edge of cumming. Just a little more and then…

Leo felt something metallic wrap around his cock. He bent his neck and saw a cockring on it. He tried to cum, but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't. "What the hell, Mikey?"

"It's Master, slave," Mikey said and backhanded him in the face, "And don't use that tone with me," Miley added, before spanking Leo again. "You got that, slave?"

"Yes, I'm sorry, Master," Leo said, as his cock throbbed even more. He wanted to cum so badly, but he was turned on even more by Mikey's dominant side. He couldn't wait until he handed out the pain.

"Good," Mikey said, before reaching under the bed and pulling something out. It appeared to be two sheets of latex in a frame of PVC pipes with a pump of some sort. He opened the sheets, leaving just enough room for one mutant turtle. "Now, before I continue, I think it would be best if you remain silent for a while." Then Mikey retrieved something from the box.

"What are you talking about, Master?" Leo asked, looking up, only to be silenced as a ball gag was placed in his mouth and strapped around the back of his head. The ball gag had a little hole in the center of it, meaning Leo's groans would be barely audible. Mikey placed a few speakers in his ear slits as well, so that he could hear his Master.

"Now, let me take you to your resting place for a while, slave," Mikey said, placing Leo onto the sheet. Then he enveloped him between the two sheets of latex and took care that Leo had a breathing tube. He didn't want his slave to suffocate. Then Mikey went to the pump and started it, taking all the air out of it, making the latex press down on Leo. Mikey examined him, as the latex highlighted every detail of him. What was once a struggling turtle was now completely still, incapable of moving. Leo's cock was still erect and would stay that way, leaving his nine-and-a-half inch cock protruding from it.

Leo was completely incapable of seeing, speaking and moving. All he could feel was the latex. He suddenly felt Mikey rubbing his hand against his body, making him feel a multitude of sensations. Mikey continued down to his dick, before he flicked it, making Leo want to yell. "This look suits you, slave. All black and unable to move. Very beautiful. Now, what time is it? Oh, it's eight fifteen. Huh. I think I'll keep you in here until two fifteen. That good with you?" Mikey said, patting Leo's chest and making Leo want to shout at him.

'He's kidding, right? He's going to keep me here for six hours?! No! I need to get out!' Leo thought, as he tried to struggle, only to find himself unable to move an inch. 'Dammit. Can't move an inch! I can't move, can't cum, can't do anything! Why am I so turned on?'

"Don't worry, slave," Mikey said, and pecked Leo on the cheek, making him feel a new wave of sensations. "I promise I'll be back on time. Don't worry. Relax and let the feelings overwhelm you." Leo lay quietly, while Mikey grabbed a comic and sat down on his chest, making him groan silently. "Now, I think I'm going to read some comics for a little while before checking on Sensei. He's going to be surprised when I tell him that you love my comic. By the way, tell Sensei that comic's called 'A Ninja's Requiem.' It's what I'm reading right now," Mikey said, giving Leo a pat on the shaft of Leo's cock and making him want to spasm. It felt that amazing!

* * *

Meanwhile, Raph hopped onto his shell cycle, stopped at a florist, bought Ali red carnations and drove to her house. Getting there just before eight, he parked, got off of his bike and rang the doorbell. Ali opened the door a moment later and said, "Hey, Raph."

"Hey, Ali," Raph said, his breath caught, as he took in her beautiful features. Her long, dark hair cascaded down her shoulders and she was dressed in dark washed jeans, a red blouse and red sandals. The only makeup she wore was pink lipstick and she smelt like... 'Lilacs and girly shit,' Raph thought, sniffing the air. 'She smells sensational and she's so pretty. I'm so lucky she said yes.'

"I got flowers for ya, Ali," Raph said, handing her the carnations.

"Oh. They're gorgeous, thank you. Let me put them in water. Come in?"

"Later. I was thinkin' and I know it's lame, but movie and dinner? I checked the papers earlier and Deadpool is out. Wanna go watch it?"

Ali looked down at the turtle (She was five foot four and he was five foot) and nodded. "I'll put the flowers in water and get my coat, Raph." She placed the flowers in water, grabbed her coat from the couch and followed him outside. Her jaw dropped in amazement when she took in his prized possession, his Ducati. "It's gorgeous," Ali said. "Wow, Raph."

"She is somethin' ain't she?" Raph said, puffing up his chest with pride. "Built her myself. Took ages, but worth the blood, sweat and tears."

"I love it, Raph and I can't wait to ride her."

Then let's go. I brought two helmets," Raph said, fishing in a duffel bag that sat in the basket in front and pulling them out. "Here's yers. Hop on behind me and hold on tight."

Ali did as she was told and a few minutes later, they were cruising down the highway headed to the nearest mall. Raph couldn't help smiling, as he felt her clutch him tightly from behind and he felt the evening was going to be a success.

* * *

Arriving at the mall, they went to the cinema complex, bought popcorn and took their seats. The movie was terrific and they both loved it.

Afterwards, they went to an Italian restaurant and over pizza, they discussed the movie. "It was epic and hilarious, Ali," Raph said. "I hope they make a sequel."

"Me too. Thanks for suggesting it. I've wanted to see it for ages."

"No worries. Thank ya for goin' with me and for comin' out with me."

"Thank you for asking me. This is my first date."

"Ya first? How come? I mean yer so gorgeous. Guys should be droolin' over ya."

"Because I'm different, they think I'm weak and they want a perfect girl. Not a deformed girl."

Raph felt protective and he squeezed her hand. "Ya ain't deformed, Ali. Yer perfect."

Ali smiled and she said, "Back at you, Raph. I'm sorry those wicked people caused you and your family so much pain. You didn't deserve. Random question. Do you have a middle name?"

"Yeah. It's dumb. Aramis. My dad loves the Three Musketeers and I got stuck with it. Ya?"

"Valentina. I hate it, but could be worse. I like Aramis. It's a strong name, like you."

"I think both yer names are sexy. Just like ya."

"Ali blushed and the waiter came to clear their plates."Want dessert, Raph?" she asked.

"Let's order ice creams and go sit in the park."

Raph insisted on paying the check and they headed to the park on his bike. When they got there, they bought ice creams and sat down on a bench. "This has been an amazin' night," Raph said, as he finished the last of his ice cream. "Thanks, Ali."

"I had a blast too, Raph. The most fun I've had in ages. Want to go out tomorrow night?"

"I'd love ta."

"Cool."

There was silence. Then Ali grabbed his hand, sending a tingle down his spine, and said, "Look at the full moon, Raph. Isn't it beautiful? Just like this whole evening has been."

"Not half as gorgeous as ya," Raph said, turning to face her and cupping her face. "Yer so stunnin', Ali. Guys are so blind not seein' that." He pressed his lips onto hers and she eagerly kissed him back, their lips locked in in a fierce kiss that left both of them panting when they pulled apart. "You're an incredible kisser, Raph," Ali said breathlessly.

"Thanks. That was my first kiss."

"Mine too and it was everything I hoped it would be. Tender, passionate and by someone very special."

Raph beamed and said, "Meetin' ya has been the best thing ta happen ta me."

"Same here and we'll have many more nights together."

They held hands and talked for a long time. 'I'm fallin' madly in love,' Raph thought. 'And she feels the same way. Maybe I'll have a family of my own someday.'

Not long after two a.m., the couple drove back to Ali's house and went inside. Her parents were still not home and she took him to her room. "I love it," Raph said, looking around.

"And I love everything about you, Raph," Ali purred, approaching him and kissing him passionately. He responded and soon they were tugging at each other's clothes, watching as they hit the floor.

Ali pushed him back onto the bed and said, "You've been through so much trauma, Raph. Let me make you feel better."

"How can I say no ta such a request?" Raph asked, staring at her upper C boobs and feeling extremely tight in his shell. "Where's your dick?"

"In my slit. Rub there," Raph said, hooking a thumb at his slit.

Ali obliged and began lapping his slit, causing Raph to churr loudly and drop down into her hands, his semi-erect purple cock leaking precome. "I've never done this before, Raph," Ali said. "But I want to with you. Can I? I want to make you happy."

"Yes," Raph groaned, as she began to lick his dick, making it grow erect and twitch in her hands. "Ah!" Raph moaned, as she licked the base of his cock. 'That feels fuckin' amazin'.'

Just then his phone shrilled. "Ignore it," Ali said.

"I can't," Raph growled in frustration, and grabbed his phone. "Yeah?" he said. "What is it, Leo?"

"Come home. It's way after two," Leo said, sounding way out of breath

"I'm busy!"

"Come home now."

"Would be ya ta make me blue balled, Leo! I was gonna get my first blowjob!"

"My heart bleeds. Get your butt home, Raph."

"I'll be home soon. What the hell's wrong with ya? Yer breathin' like a madman."

"Let's just say that Mikey's a handful."

"What did that idiot do? Did he hide yer swords?"

"I'd… rather not talk about," Leo said nervously. "Now get home soon!"

"I will. Shut up, Fearless."

"Good!"

Raph disconnected the call and said, "I gotta go home, Ali. Sorry I ruined everythin'."

"It's me who should be sorry, Raph. I shouldn't have come onto you so strongly, but I couldn't stop myself. You're such a stud and I really like you. We should wait and take things slowly before we have sex."

Raph nodded. "I got carried away too, but I'd like ta see ya again and take things slowly. I don't want to rush and wanna enjoy gettin' ta know ya. Same time tomorrow night? We can meet at Central Park."

"I'll be there with bells on," Ali said, and kissed him on the lips. "Be safe, Raph."

"Ya too," Raph said, and dressed. "We can still text durin' the day."

"I hope so. I can't stop thinking about you."

"Me either," Raph said, and kissed her on the lips. "See ya tomorrow night."

Raph left, hopped onto his bike and drove home. 'What an incredible night,' he thought. 'And she wants ta see me again. Screw Leo for interruptin' my blowjob, though. Fucker! But wow, a girl likes me and she's gonna be my girlfriend. I'm never gonna be alone again and I'm gonna have the family I've always wanted. Can't wait for tomorrow night!'

 **A/N I worked on Raph and Ali and Epicenter worked on Leo and Mikey. :)**


	3. BDSM 101

Leo took in a deep breath, as he hung up and relaxed in Mikey's bed. Mikey was hiding his bondage items, placing the various toys inside the box with the false bottom, and hiding the vacbed under his own bed. Leo rubbed his sore slit hiding his aching penis. It had been erect for so long that after a while it had actually started to hurt. Mikey was far more devious than he'd originally thought if he was willing to leave him tied up with an erection for six hours without any release. To be honest, Leo loved the whole experience, being encased in all the latex, unable to even squirm in it, but he imagined Mikey had the best view of his immobile form. Leo couldn't wait until he was the one gazing down at a still form encased in latex.

Leo felt the bed shift and Mikey appeared, looking down on him. "Enjoying my bed, Leo?" he asked.

"Very much so. Much nicer than your floor, although I'm pretty sure they're equally as clean."

"Aw, you a bit cranky that I didn't let you cum?" Mikey teased, as he shifted his gaze down to Leo rubbing his slit.

"Just a little bit."

"Sounds a bit more than a little bit, but don't worry," Mikey said, patting his side. "I want to be more forward next time and break that pesky chastity vow of yours."

"What makes you think you'll be the one to break it?" Leo asked with a small smile.

"Come on, Leo. We're mutant turtles and have no other options besides our brothers, however Raph's straighter than a T-square and Donnie's too much of a pussy to attempt to get with you. Plus, you don't really care about looks. You just care about dominance and that's my specialty," Mikey said.

Leo raised an eye ridge and said, "Not bad. Yeah, I'll probably break my chastity vow with you."

"Wow," a shocked Mikey said. "You're really taking this calmly."

"What? You're right, I care about dominance and you're my gateway to it. I'm grateful to you for that and for not being such a cocktease."

"I apologize to your cock," Mikey chuckled and patted him. "Aren't you afraid of Sensei finding out?"

"Oh, of course. He's counting on me to be clan leader when he dies and having a vow of celibacy does give me more time to train and study, but this is too pleasurable to give up. If the time comes, I'll explain it to him, but for now, let's just keep quiet about it."

"All right. Sensei would be furious with us, especially since we're brothers. Hell, if he learns about it, he might just have a heart attack and die right on the spot," Mikey joked.

"That joke's a bit dark for you, Mikey. Besides, Splinter may be old, but he's got a strong heart and he won't get a heart attack just from learning about us having sexual encounters."

"True. You're right, Leo. About that phone call, I was wondering about it. Why was Raph screaming so loudly about blue balls and blowjobs that I could hear it?"

"Oh, that. Raph had a date tonight."

"How scandalous. Do you know anything about her?"

"No, and that honestly pisses me off. An outsider like her could cause problems for us. April and Casey may be our friends, but not all humans are like them. We have to be careful about who we let know of our existence," Leo said in a serious tone. "This could be a disaster waiting to happen. Who's to say she isn't just faking her affections for him?"

"Dude, if she was willing to give Raph's ugly, purple dick attention, then I think she's sincere," Mikey said, leaping to Raph's defense.

"His dick's purple?" Leo asked, surprised.

"Yeah. Saw it once when he was masturbating and thought he was alone. Apparently, turtle cocks are supposed to be purple and Raph kept his normal turtle genitalia and color. Don told me our cocks not being purple is just another example of our mutation."

"Huh, strange…"

"You're still worried about the human, Leo?"

"Yeah. I want to talk to Raph about her when he gets home. Need to make sure she's okay. After all, I need to keep everyone safe, especially you, Mikey," Leo said softly.

"Aw, thanks Leo," Mikey said, and leant in and kissed Leo on the cheek. "You deserve that, you know."

"Heh, thanks Mikey," Leo said, and stood up. Mikey moved out of his way. "I'm going to the kitchen to wait for Raph," Leo said. "Want to come with me?"

"Sure thing bro," Mikey said, grabbing a comic, as they left.

Leo and Mikey entered the kitchen and saw Don brewing another cup of coffee. "Hey, Donnie. What are you doing?" Mikey asked.

"I'm almost done with my project. Just a few more minutes and I'll be done," Don said, pouring the coffee into a cup. "Black. Just the way I like it."

"Good to hear you're almost done. You've been working on this for almost a week," Leo said, sitting down at the table, while Mikey remained standing.

"Indeed it is. I always lose sleep when I'm working on them," Don said, joining them and taking a large gulp of his coffee. "So, why are you two together? You're trying to get Mikey to take his training more seriously, Leo?"

"No, I was just spending time with my little bro. I don't spend enough time with him," Leo said, knowing that technically he wasn't lying.

"That's nice," Don said with a smile. "We're family and should spend time with each other and not lock ourselves in our rooms. I know I do that a lot."

"Yeah, of course, Donnie. If you want, I can-" Mikey said.

"No, you're not entering my lab until I'm done. I still remember last month, Mikey," Don said quickly.

"What? The button was glowing and literally begging me to press it, so I had to. Besides, you didn't leave any warning labels on it. Not even a 'do not push' sign," Mikey said defensively.

"I told you… nah, never mind," Don said, and took another sip. "Right. I feel refreshed. I'm off to my lab. I'll get you guys when I'm done if you're still up," Don said, and left.

"Later," Mikey said with a little wave.

"Good-night," Leo said, as Don headed to the lab and closed the door behind him.

"You want anything, Leo?" Mikey asked, opening the fridge and studying its contents. "You need something after spending six hours encased in all that wonderful rubber."

Yeah, I am a bit hungry. Guess scrambled eggs and toast would be fine. It's quick and easy for you."

"Right. Two orders of scrambled eggs and toast coming right up," Mikey said, getting a pan, eggs, slices of bread and two paper plates. He started the burner, cracked the eggs, put them into the pan. Then he placed the bread in the toaster. He sprinkled salt and pepper into the yolk before he swished the eggs around to scramble them until the bread had toasted. "What do you want on your toast, Leo?" Mikey asked, getting out the butter and spreading it on the pieces of toast.

"Blackberry jelly," Leo said. Mikey got out the blackberry jelly, spread it on Leo's toast and placed it on another plate. He checked the eggs and when they were ready, he dumped them onto their plates and turned the burner off.

"Two orders of eggs and toast all done," Mikey said, setting Leo's plate down in front of him and placing his own onto the table. Mikey grabbed the cutlery, handed Leo his, moved his chair closer to Leo and sat down, ready to attack his food. He was starving. They tucked in and moaned happily, as they savored their food.

"As good as always, Mikey," Leo said and patted his back..

"I'm the cook for a reason," Mikey, beaming at the compliment. "Hate to sound arrogant, but damn, I'm good."

"Heh, I have no problem admitting that," Leo chuckled, and took another bite of his eggs.

"So, Leo, I've been thinking, since we both like dominating, what do you think about getting a sub?"

"A sub?"

"Yeah. Every Dom needs a sub. What about Don?"

Leo raised an eye ridge and said, "Why him?"

"Come on, Leo. Don't you think he be perfect? He's so placid that I'm sure he'd obey us."

"Not a bad idea, but I doubt he's into BDSM. He doesn't seem the type."

"Are you sure? Maybe he is and we just don't know it. Who knows what he watches on the Web?".

"True, but I get the feeling he's not into it."

"Why? Are you thinking of someone else?"

"It's just… I wonder what Raph would be like, tied up and under my thumb," Leo said, a mischievous glint in his eyes. "It would teach him for always being against my leadership and for being so arrogant."

"Leo, one of the most important things about BDSM is consent. There's no way in hell Raph would consent to being our sub."

"I know, but it would be great to bring him down a peg, Mikey," Leo said. He finished his eggs and started on his toast.

"I'm not going to disagree," Mikey said, and grinned.

"Exactly. A shame he's straight."

"Ya talkin' 'bout me?" Raph asked, entering the kitchen and staring at his brothers quizzically.

"No," Leo said quickly. "Course not, Raph."

"Not surprised if ya are. I am amazin'," Raph said, and smirked. He went to the fridge, got out a can of soda, pepperoni, cheese and bread and made himself a sandwich. Then he sat down at the table, cracked open the can of soda and took a long sip. "Yeah, I'm straight," Raph said, and took a large bite of his sandwich. "And nothin' is gonna change that, but I gotta ask. Why do ya think it's a shame I'm straight, Fearless? Ya didn't care jackshit 'bout sex earlier. And why did ya sound so outta breath on the phone?"

"Um," Leo began, his cheeks reddening.

"Ya said Mikey was a handful. I know he is, but in what context? Or maybe I don't wanna know, do I? Have ya been intimate? Ya know that's fuckin'sick if ya have been. Yer brothers," Raph said, wrinkling his snout in disgust. "And ya wanna rope me into yer fun, don't ya? Well, I ain't interested, ya hear me? I got a girl and even if I didn't have one," Raph said, feeling nauseous on his stomach at the idea of his brothers screwing, and pushing his plate away. "I wouldn't sleep with a guy, especially my brothers. It's immoral and Sensei would be revolted and pissed off."

"Relax, Raph," Mikey said. "Leo and I were just playing tag. We aren't screwing and we were talking about an actor on TV. Not you. And we're not biological brothers."

"Don't matter. We were raised as such, but I'm glad ya ain't doin' that," Raph said, heaving a relieved sigh and pulling his plate back in front of him. He took a large bite of his sandwich and said, "So I had a date."

"Leo said. A human. What's she like?" Mikey asked. "Is she pretty? Have you met her family? Can she be trusted? You seeing her again?"

Raph chuckled and said, "Any special order ya want those answered in?" He pulled out the card from his pocket and handed it to Mikey. "That's my Ali. Ain't she beautiful?"

"She is stunning. I'd bang her."

Raph's face darkened, he snatched the card back and growled, "She's mine. Back the hell off, Mikey."

"I was just agreeing with you, Raph," Mikey said, worried that Raph would hit him.

"So," Leo said. "Can she be trusted, Raph? You know we have to be careful who we let into our circle."

Raph turned his gaze on Leo and said angrily, "Thanks a fuckin' heap for interruptin' us earlier, Leo. I was gonna get my first blowjob and ya had ta ruin it, didn't ya?"

"It was probably just as well, Raph. You don't even know the girl. She could be a member of the Foot or something."

"She ain't, Leo, and is a sweet, caring girl and she can be trusted. She saved my bacon the other night when I almost got jumped by…thugs. 'There's no way I'm gonna tell them I nearly got attacked by girls,' Raph thought. 'They'd laugh. Tough Raph chased by a mere bunch of girls. Pathetic.'

"I'd like to meet her just to be safe."

"The date was a huge success. We talked, laughed and got plans for tonight. She wants ta meet ya all too. Leo, my judgement is good. Give her a chance, please. She makes me happy."

"All right. I will, but I hope you're not…"

"I know what yer gonna say. Sex. Look, it was fantastic seein' her naked. She's gorgeous, has incredible tits, a tight ass, my shell was tight and I knew I was finally gonna be able to stick my thick massive cock into a real girl's pussy and I was so excited…"

Leo winced and said, "I get the mental picture, Raph. No need to be so crass."

"But I'm also sorta glad ya called, okay? Because we don't know one another well yet. We both agreed that we wanna take things slowly. I'm her first boyfriend and we're both really young. She's also sixteen. A month older than me. I'm excited, Leo, that I got a chance at love and she likes me for me. She don't care that I'm a mutant, that I got scales and a shell and scars. She likes me and she don't care 'bout my flaws. Says she likes me for who I am. Can ya believe it?" Raph asked, his green eyes shining with happiness.

"I'm happy for you, bro," Mikey said.

"Me too, Raph," Leo said. "Just be careful and do take things slowly. "And her family?"

"Haven't met them, but Ali thinks they'll like me. God, I hope so, but if they don't, I can't blame them. Not many people would like mutant turtles, especially one datin' their daughter."

"So she's your girlfriend?" Mikey asked.

"No," Raph said. "But I know she will be when I ask her. I might ask her on our date and I think she's the one. We're gonna have babies someday and be together forever. Ali's my soulmate."

"Aww, you've gone soft, Raph," Mikey said, and chuckled.

"Only for her and don't tease me, otherwise I'll pound ya," Raph said, and took a sip of his soda.

"Hey, I was just wondering. Have you heard of BDSM? "Mikey asked, pretending to be naïve. He knew everything that BDSM entailed.

Raph snorted, spraying soda all over Leo, who glared at his brother, and said, "Yuck, Raph."

"Yeah, I have," Raph said. "Why are ya askin', Mikey?"

"Saw it on TV," Mikey said casually. "What do you think about it and subs and Masters and that stuff?"

"Weird. No fuckin' way would I consent ta being a sub or worse, a slave. Maybe for Ali, but no one else. It don't turn me on and I don't like bein' submissive. Ain't in my nature. Dominatin' someone? Well," Raph said, and smirked. "I am the Alpha and the strongest turtle, so that might be fun. I love bein' in control. I'll ask Ali if she wants ta try that someday."

"What's the difference between a slave and a sub?" Leo asked.

"Why do ya care, Leo? Ain't like yer interested in it?" Raph asked, quirking an eye ridge. "Are ya?"

"No. Look, if you don't know, Raph. Don't tell me…"

"I know more than ya do 'bout most things," Raph snapped. "With a sub there are safe words and it's more consensual. Slaves also have ta consent, but they're lowlier than a sub and treated worse. They give up all their rights, sign a contract stating so and love bein' used by their Doms and doin' whatever they say. There are different kinds of slaves: sexual slaves, slaves ta do the chores, slaves ta help their Doms with their work et cetera. What kind of nutjob would give up their life and rights and love bein' abused and used?" Raph scoffed.

"Yeah, it's weird," Leo and Mikey said in unison.

"And the slaves are often branded," Raph continued. "Permanent mark ta show they belong ta their Masters. How degradin' is that? There are all kinds of BDSM activities: water sports, bondage, ball and cock torture, anal play, pet play and so much more."

"What's water sports, Raph?" Mikey asked.

"Piss and shit."

"Ew!" Leo and Mikey said in unison.

"Exactly."

"Bondage, Raph?" Leo said.

"I might do blindfolds and handcuffs with my Ali, but anythin' else, like mummification and vacbeds, no fuckin' way."

"What's pet play?" Leo said. "Sounds strange, Raph."

"The whole lifestyle's fuckin' odd, Leo. Pet play's when they're forced ta act like pets and dressed up as them. Pony play, puppy play. Weird. Gives me the creeps. Some Masters go so far as ta blind their "ponies" and amputate their limbs and give them prosthetic limbs in the shape of hooves, and they drag carts along. Real fuckin' carts. God, I read a story 'bout that once and had nightmares. And the slaves were happy 'bein that way. Can ya fuckin' believe it?" Raph said, shaking his head in disgust. "Anyway, as for anal, no one's gonna touch me there. EVER. Ali can lick my ass, but that's it. My anus was made for shittin' and not for some pervert ta stick his dick in me and no one's gonna hurt my dick. Ali will worship it and give me blowjobs, but no cockrings and certainly not a chastity belt. Ya wanna know more? Go ta Google. Anyway, I'm gonna go ta bed and dream of my Ali."

"You mean masturbate," Mikey said, and sniggered, earning a scowl from Raph.

"Guys," Don said, entering the kitchen. "The machine's finished. Want to see what it does?"

"No," Raph said. "Most of yer inventions fail, Donnie."

"I'm curious," Leo said.

"Me too," Mikey said.

Don turned to Raph and said, "Please, Raphie. I've been working on it for so long and I'm dying to see what you think of it."

Raph sighed and said, "All right, Donnie, but then I'm goin' ta bed."

The brothers followed Don into the lab and waited for him to reveal his latest invention.

 **A/N Epicenter worked on Leo and Mikey. I worked on from when Raph appeared. Everything Raph said is true. And there really is a story about enslaved guys as ponies, but it wasn't consensual. I had nightmares when I read it!**


	4. Unwanted transformations

The brothers stood in front of Don's invention that was covered by a cloth in his lab and Raph said irritably, while texting on his phone, "Ya gonna show us the invention, Donnie, or do we got ta beg?"

"Get off of your phone, Raph," Leo said crossly. "Is it that girl again?"

"Ain't yer business who I message, Leo, but yeah, it was her. She was tellin' me how awesome I am and how she can't wait ta see me tomorrow."

"As if you need more ego stoking," Mikey chimed in. "You already love yourself. Now you have two people loving you!"

"Hah, yer just jealous that I got someone," Raph said and smirked. "Because the only thing ya got is yer hand!"

"Guys!" Leo said. "Please. We're here to see Donnie's invention. Raph, please put the phone away. You can text Ali when we're done."

"Fine," Raph said, tucking the phone into his obi. "What do ya got, Donnie? We're all dyin' ta know."

"Your sarcasm is noted, Raphael," Don snapped. "But I assure you the invention will be a success this time and you'll be eating your words.

"Ya said that 'bout countless others…" Raph's phone rang and he took it out. "Hey, babe. I'm just with my brothers. Donnie has some dumb invention he wants ta…"

Leo grabbed the phone away from Raph and said, "This is Leonardo. Raphael will call you later. Yes, sorry. I'll tell him. Ali says hi and she's going to bed, but she'll dream of you, Raph."

Raph snatched his phone back and glared at his brother. "Fuck ya, Leo. Ya had no right ta take my phone away."

"Guys!" Mikey said. "Donnie's invention. You can argue later."

Rebuked, Leo and Raph stood, the latter with his arms crossed and a scowl upon his face. "Most of Donnie's inventions have been failures," Raph said. "Remember the personality modifier? It changed Leo into a totally annoyin' guy. Worse than now."

"Thanks a heap," Leo said touchily.

"Don't mention it," Raph said with a grin. "And it made me too nice ta fight and I was so sweet and adorable. I am, anyway, but made me a sap."

"I kind of liked you that way," Don said. "I reckon it was an improvement. Should have kept you that way instead of the insolent brute and ignoramus…"

"Watch it, Donnie," Raph snapped, his green eyes flinty. "Unless ya want my fists in yer mouth."

"Charming," Don said acerbically. "I can see why…"

"Not all of Donnie's inventions have been a disaster," Mikey said. "He invented the pizza dicer and slicer and Metalhead."

"I disagree," Raph chirped. "Metalhead nearly attacked me once after some virus got into his microchip and it was Donnie's fault, because he didn't update the antivirus software on the microchip. That bucket of bolts is a walkin' disaster. And it's evil. It put cockroaches in my bed and in my cereal. I didn't know until I was chewin' them and then I realized what I was eatin' after seein' more in my bowl. Ugh. Have ya any idea how fuckin' revoltin' that was? I was spewin' my guts out for hours."

"I remember that," Leo said. "You accused all of us and then you saw Metalhead doing it again."

"Hahaha I programmed it to do that," Don said, stifling a laugh.

"This time I'm gonna…"Raph growled, raising his fists.

"Easy, Raph," Leo said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Don, why did you do that?"

"Because I got sick of Raph mocking me and my inventions. It's hurtful. I have feelings too. I'm not sorry. Raph has to learn to shut his big yap up. I feel kind of sorry for this Ali, whoever she is. She doesn't know what she's getting into. Poor girl."

"One more word 'bout her and I'm gonna break everythin' in yer fuckin' lab," Raph said, and bared his teeth. "Includin' ya. Now, show us yer invention, Donnie."

"I've been wanting to, but some jackass has been badmouthing me and my inventions," Don said coldly.

"Yer disasters," Raph said and smirked again. "Failures."

"They were tests, not disasters…" Don hissed.

Leo stepped between his brothers and said, "Okay. Enough. Don, reveal the invention."

Don took off the cloth. "This is my glue trap. As you can see it resembles the glue trap that humans use to snare rodents, but it's more advanced," Don said, choosing not to state that it was a latex based glue trap. He didn't want any awkward questions. Mikey would ask them and Raph, no doubt, would answer them and tell them all about latex used in a sexual way, going into tremendous detail. Leo would blush and then no one would give a shit about Don's invention. As always. 'Not this time,' Don thought.

"Why would we need a glue trap, Don?" Mikey asked. "How would it benefit us and we wouldn't catch rats. They're Sensei's, uh, relatives, so to speak."

"I think I know how," Raph said. "Ta catch the enemies. One of us would press the lever," Raph added, pointing at the machine's lever. "The gunk would fly and land on, for example, Hun, and he'd be all sticky and unable ta move. If it works and I say IF, because I doubt it will, might become one of our favorite arsenal ta use."

"Ding dong, Raphael," Don said, and nodded. "You actually got something right. I'm impressed. I didn't think you were capable of thinking. All you do is use your fists, you Neanderthal," Don added, still pissed about Raph teasing him about his inventions.

"I ain't stupid and I've had had it up ta here with yer jibes, Donnie," Raph growled, his green eyes blazing, as he lunged at his brother and knocked him backwards against the lever.

The machine activated and shot out its trap at everyone. All of them immediately got hit by the gunk that appeared to be color-coded to the mask they wore. "Gah! What the hell, Raph?" Don asked as he pushed him aside and shut off the machine, but that didn't seem to stop the gunk, because it spread out and started covering more of their bodies.

"Don, what is this?" Leo asked, trying to remove the gunk off of his body.

"This feels so weird," Mikey said, attempting to pull off the goo.

"Don, is this thing trying to kill us?" Raph asked. The gunk spread to Raph's groin, making him groan at the sensation, and it then removed his lower plastron. His balls and cock dropped, as they were exposed; both of them turning red and his cock growing erect at the pleasant sensations. The goo quickly stripped him of his gear as well, sending his obi to the floor, and the phone dinging from a text message from Ali.

"Is this… latex?" Mikey asked, as the slime proceeded down to his groin, exposing his balls and dick, turning them orange, and making him groan in satisfaction at the unusual sensation.

"Uh, maybe," Don said in embarrassment, as his cock and balls were exposed in a purple color.

"Why were you using that for your trap, Donnie?" Leo yelled, staring at his own exposed blue cock and balls.

"I thought it would help keep the enemies trapped, guys," Don said, as the gunk invaded his ass and made him gasp out loud. "Gah! It's entering places it shouldn't!"

"Oh, ya weren't fuckin' kiddin'," Raph groaned, as the slime also entered his ass, before moving down his legs to his feet and changing them. His toes had been compressed together by the gunk, so now instead of feet; he had what appeared to be boots, with grooves at the bottom of them. The ooze quickly did the same to Raph's brothers.

"Guys, I don't think we can beat this," Mikey said, as his arms turned orange.

"Fuck that! What is this doin' ta us, Donnie?" Raph asked Don, whose arms were covered as well.

"I don't know. It looks like they're giving us a new skin of some sort," Don said, through ecstatic groans "Feels really good."

"I'm ashamed to agree," Leo said, as his arms dropped and went over his head. Before he could say anything else, the ooze invaded his mouth, going down his throat and covering his head. The gunk appeared to be just a seething mass before it settled down to show off Leo's new head, completely covered in blue with a zipper for a mouth. The zipper was zipped up and Leo's eyes were covered by an extremely dark blue plastic, resembling something like a gas mask. Leo collapsed in ecstasy at all of the sensations, while his brothers' orifices were invaded and their heads were covered, before turning into the same thing as Leo. They all now had mouths with zippers, their eyes were all covered by a plastic eyepiece in a darker shade of their color and they all loved the strange sensations and collapsed in ecstasy.

After several minutes, Leo was able to regain his senses, but his mind was a mess. 'What is this? I feel so weird. I feel like I need something. I need,' Leo thought, standing up and shifting his gaze to Raph, who lay on his back and who was only just beginning to regain his senses. 'I need… to fuck,' Leo thought, as he went over to his red brother. Leo grabbed Raph's legs and lifted them off the ground, until his ass was exposed to him. With that in sight, Leo bent over, quickly penetrated Raph with his dick and started thrusting, making Raph wonder what was going on, but Raph did nothing to stop it.

'Feels so good. Fuck…,' Raph thought, as Leo kept thrusting in him. As this was happening, Don was waking up and thought the same thing. He looked up and saw Leo's ass, as he was bent over and fucking Raph. Suddenly feeling horny, Don approached the fucking pair and inserted his cock into Leo's ass, shocking the blue gimp, but Leo didn't stop what he was doing. Leo had already cummed into Raph's ass and felt like he could do it again. At that moment, Raph cummed as well. His dick was angled at himself, so all his cumming did was send ropey streams of the sticky substance onto his face and plastron and also drip onto the floor.

Mikey woke up and just like his brothers, he suddenly felt horny and a desire to immediately have his needs met. Gazing around, he saw his brothers' orgy and noticed Don's neglected ass, just waiting for his dick to enter him. Mikey ran off to Don and quickly plunged his thick rod into Don's ass, surprising him, but the purple gimp kept going and came into Leo's ass, while Leo and Raph both cummed again as well. Mikey thrust harder and faster into Don until he came, filling up Don's ass with his essence, and making no attempt to stop, because the sensations were amazing and he couldn't get enough of it. It was even better than pizza.

The orgy continued for several minutes and no one wanted to stop, as they kept fucking and shooting streams of cum into one another. Cum was pooled around their feet and Raph was drenched in it, but they wouldn't stop, unless something important made them.

"Boys, are you okay? I heard a loud noise. Did one of Donatello's inventions malfunction again?" Splinter asked, as he opened the lab door and looked inside. The gimped-up turtles stopped thrusting, as they all gazed at Splinter, who looked at them in shock, his mouth open and his eyes wide. After several seconds of awkward silence, Splinter fainted.

 **A/N I handled the first part of the story up until Raph knocked Don onto the lever and Epicenter did the rest.**

 **/post/show/668620/barefoot-biceps-blue_eyes-brothers-donatello_-tmnt The guys are supposed to look like that.**


	5. Splinter, the drugged mummy

"Ooooooh," Splinter moaned, as he came out of his enforced slumber on the couch in the living room. He couldn't remember why he was like this. He remembered hearing some loud noises from Don's lab and went down to check on them. After that, it all went black for some reason. He didn't know why.

"Hey, Sensei, are you all right? You've been asleep for a long time," Mikey's voice rang out and the aged rat heaved a sigh at relief at hearing him.

"Michelangelo, I feel fine. Just a bit drowsy," Splinter said, opening his eyes and gazing over at him. "Would you mind making a cup of-what the?" Splinter yelled, seeing Mikey in his new get-up for the first time. It looked like a sick a parody of his son; dressed up in an orange gimp suit with his orange cock and balls on display.

"A cup of green tea?" Mikey finished Splinter's sentence, ignoring the stunned look on Splinter's face. "I'll get us each a cup. I already made a pot, Sensei," Mikey said, and headed to the kitchen, leaving Splinter to wonder what about what he'd seen.

'What was that? Was that really my son?' Splinter thought, as he tried to remember and then he recalled why he fainted in the first place. 'I entered Donatello's lab and found my sons in there. They were all… like Michelangelo and were engaged in the most distasteful act with each other. Why would they engage with each other like that? They're brothers!' he thought, feeling sick to his stomach. Mikey returned, holding two cups of tea and sat down next to Splinter, unnerving the old rat.

Mikey offered Splinter his cup and said with a smile, "Here. I can still make some tea, even like this." Splinter stared at him suspiciously, before accepting the cup and sipping from it. Mikey did the same and Splinter had to admit that Mikey could still make tea. He guessed this was really his son, which left the question of what exactly happened to him and where were his brothers? "You like it, Sensei?" Mikey asked.

"Yes," Splinter said, and nodded awkwardly at him.

"Good," Mikey said, relaxing and patting his cock, which Splinter tried his hardest not to get annoyed about.

"Would you mind explaining exactly what happened to you, my son?" Splinter asked.

"You can blame Don and Raph for that, Sensei. Don was building an invention in his lab and just got done building a prototype for it. He said it was supposed to be a glue trap of some sort, but considering how I look right now, I doubt it," Mikey said, pointing at his rubber body. "Then, Don and Raph got into a spat with each other and Raph knocked Don into the machine, activating it and then this happened."

"And why did all of you decide to do… that?"

"You mean the orgy, right?" Splinter flinched before nodding. "Well… I honestly don't know. Raph didn't even remember it until we reminded him. It just felt like instinct, you know? We couldn't stop even if we wanted to. Thanks for coming in, by the way. It really knocked some sense into us."

"You should've been able to resist it in the first place," Splinter said accusatorily, before taking another big gulp of his tea.

"Yeah, I guess, but you have no idea how much we wanted it. Even Leo couldn't resist and you know how strong his willpower is," Mikey said, trying to convince him.

"That just means he needs more training, which I'll provide," Splinter said angrily, making Mikey sigh at his harsh tone. "You all need more training."

"Maybe."

"No maybe. You must," Splinter insisted, as he looked around. "Where are your brothers?"

"Out on patrol, as usual."

"What?" Splinter yelled.

"Yeah. You were out for such a long time. I had to make sure you were fine when you woke up, so I stayed home."

"I'm wondering why they left like that, Michelangelo!" Splinter shouted. "Can you imagine what will happen if anyone sees them?"

"They'll probably think, 'Woah, did I just get my ass beat by a gimped turtle?' or something,"

"No. This will be utterly shameful! I should discipline them when they get home," Splinter roared and finished his tea.

'Man, Splinter looks pissed,' Mikey thought. 'What if he decides to discipline, then…' Mikey shuddered at the thought before an idea hit him. 'What if… Splinter was incapable of handing out punishments.' He liked that idea before he noticed Splinter's empty cup. "Need a refill, Sensei?"

"What? Oh, yes, my son," Splinter said and handed the cup to Mikey.

"Thanks, Sensei. Before I refill it, I just need to head to the lab. Don's conducting another experiment and he asked me to check on it every few hours."

I understand," Splinter said, and Mikey headed to the lab.

* * *

As they headed out on their patrol, Raph wrestled with his internal emotions. 'What the fuck happened? I ain't gay and neither's Leo. I'm straight and I love chicks. So why did it feel so good havin' Leo's cock up my ass and like it belonged there? Am I gay? What the hell am I? Do I gotta tell Ali what happened? Does it count as cheatin'? I mean we're not officially a couple and….I feel sick. I had sex with my brother. My damn fuckin' brother! I'm sick and diseased and…. No, I ain't gay. I like Ali. It's because of Donnie's damn invention that it happened and he can change us back and then I can be with Ali and…'

"What's on your mind, Raph?" Leo asked, as they leapt across the roof tops. "You're very quiet."

"The same thing that should be on yers and Donnie's. Ya, brainiac," Raph said, stopping and jabbing a finger into Donnie's plastron. "Are gonna find us a cure. I ain't fuckin' gay."

"Didn't look that way to me," Leo said. "You seemed to enjoy it, Raph. Don't deny it."

"Only because of the fuckin' invention. I ain't gay, Leo," Raph growled. "I like my Ali and I want a fuckin' damn cure so things can go back ta normal! It ain't normal that we fucked one another. We're damn brothers, Leo. Ain't ya ashamed? I sure as hell am."

"It's not normal, no, but it felt kind of…I don't know, pleasurable, Raph," Leo said, and flushed. "I didn't exactly hate it and I don't know why, but if it happened again, I think I'd like it. Dominating you was kind of fun and to know I made you churr even better. God, you have a such a sexy churr, you know that? And you're huge. I'm guessing ten inches."

"IT AIN'T GONNA HAPPEN AGAIN, YA PERVERT!" Raph snarled, getting up in Leo's face. "Because Donnie's gonna find us a cure, ain't ya, Donnie? And quit talkin' 'bout my cock! Yer freakin' me out!"

"I will do my best," Don said. "But I'm with Leo. It felt really nice."

"Find a cure, Donnie, or yer gonna miss several teeth," Raph hissed. "Do ya understand?"

"Yes, Raph."

"Good. Now, I'm gonna call my Ali."

"Whom you can't see until I've found a cure. It could take a while, so tell her we had to go away for a family retreat and you'll message her when you can."

"Fuck ya, Donnie."

"You'll freak her out in this get-up, Raph. Do it."

Raph growled in annoyance, knowing Don was right, yanked out his phone from his obi, dialled a number and said, "Hey, Ali."

"Raph, I've been trying to reach you all day. Are you okay?"

"I know. Sorry family problems. Me and Leo had a major…uh, fight, and we've gotta go away on some dumb family bondin' thing. Sensei said we're brothers and we need ta work on our relationship. I don't know when I'll be back and there's no reception there. Middle of nowhere."

"Is this your way of breaking up with me?"

"Huh? No. I really like ya, Ali, and I promise I'll call ya when I get back. I'll think about ya all the time, Ali."

"Be safe, Raph, and if you can find a way to get in contact, do so. Say hi to your brothers and tell them I look forward to meeting them. I'll miss you."

"Yeah, me too," Raph said, and hung up. "Done," he added crossly. "Happy now, guys? I seriously hate yer inventions, Donnie, and if ya cost me this girl, yer gonna have ta build yerself a new body, because yers will look like shit when I'm done pummellin' the hell outta ya!" Raph roared.

"Sh!" Leo warned. "We have to be quiet, Raph. We're supposed to be out on patrol. People could hear us. What the hell?" Leo added, holding his hands to his head, as a weird sensation came over him. "I feel so weird. I feel so damn horny. Need to have sex."

"Me too," Raph said huskily, his voice laced with desire. "I need ta fuck so badly."

"So do I," Don said, dropping to his knees, wagging his purple tail and raising his ass in the air. The little appendage made both Raph and Leo drool with lust and they both rushed over to claim Don's ass, but Raph was faster and quickly stuck his red cock into Don's entrance, eliciting a loud groan from him. Not to be outdone, Leo placed his hand on Raph's shell, bent him over a bit and plunged his own blue cock inside of Raph. He hissed at the intrusion, but didn't stop Leo and they all began to fuck one another, their loud churring echoing into the quietness of the night.

"We shouldn't be so open," Leo said with a groan, feeling close to the edge. "People could see us."

"Shut up, Leo, and fuck me," Raph said, as his sweet spot was stabbed and a deep rumble rolled up his throat at the wonderful sensation. "Yer gonna ruin the mood."

"Ah. Feels so damn good," Don moaned in ecstasy, as he climaxed. "I've always wanted you to fuck me, Raph, and it's just as amazing as I dreamed. Ah. Don't stop. Keep going."

The brothers kept fucking one another, their churring growing even louder, as they experienced another orgasm. They soon came. Leo shot his essence deep inside of Raph, while Raph did the same to Don. Then Leo and Raph pulled out with a contented sigh. "That was awesome," Don declared, as Raph's come slid down his legs. He looked at Raph, who had come dripping out of his ass, and said, "You're a dirty boy, Raphie. Do you need me to clean that up for you?"

"I'd like that, but I first wanna fuck, Leo. What do ya say, Leo?"

"All right and Don can fuck you."

"I'm so gonna own yer ass, Leo," Raph smirked, completely forgetting Ali, as the effects of the invention totally took over him.

Leo got onto his fours and raised his ass and Raph grinned, as he sank his cock deep into Leo's rear. Leo tensed at the penetration and Raph said, "Ya okay, Leo?"

"Fine. Get on with it."

"Yer wish is my command," Raph said, and he began to thrust, as Don plunged his own purple cock into Raph, who groaned. Then both Don and Raph began pounding away and soon they were all churring and experiencing waves of pleasure over and over again. Hot torrents of come spilled out of Raph and Leo's asses onto the ground and still they continued to fuck, enjoying themselves and not caring about anything else or who might overhear them. All that mattered was fucking and Raph thought, 'I don't want this ta ever stop. Feels so damn good. We were made ta fuck. Not ta fight crime. Gah! I'm gonna come.'

They all came again, soiling the ground with more come. Then Raph and Don pulled out and they all sat down, panting heavily. "That was good," Leo said. "But I'm still horny. Come on, Raph," he said, pointing at his cock.

"Okay, Leo," Raph said obediently, crawling to Leo and taking his blue cock in his mouth. Leo pushed his head down onto his cock, making Raph take it in further, as his head bobbed up and down. He sucked noisily and Leo closed his eyes in bliss. 'This is heaven,' Leo thought. 'Being sucked and fucked is what life is about. I love this, especially being serviced by Raph. I love him so submissive.'

Turned on by the scene before him, Don stroked his cock until it stood proud and erect. Then, closing his eyes in satisfaction, he continued to caress himself until he'd come, his essence painting his plastron and the floor.

Raph continued to suck, enjoying the feel of his brother's cock inside his mouth. It was warm and juicy and tasted like mint tea and Raph felt grateful to be the one to please his brother. He hoped he'd done a good job and got his answer a few minutes later, when Leo came, ejecting hot come down his throat. Raph eagerly swallowed and looked at Leo lovingly. "That was incredible, Raph," Leo said, and patted his brother's head. "But clean me up and do the same for Don."

Raph quickly cleaned Don up and Don did the same for him. Then Raph went to work on Leo, savoring each drop of come and taking care not to miss a drop. "Yer so delicious, Leo," Raph said. "I love makin' ya happy and yer so fuckin' gorgeous."

Leo chuckled and said, "I'm glad you think so. Come here. Let me reward you, Raph."

"What about me?" Don asked, feeling left out. "Don't I get a reward, Leo?"

"You didn't service me. I think I have enough jizz left for one last blowjob, so come on."

Don sucked Leo for all he was worth and soon Leo came, but there wasn't as much jizz as before. Pulling out, Leo said, "Thanks, Donnie. That was great."

"But not as amazin' as me, I bet," Raph said, and smirked. "I was better, wasn't I, Leo?"

"Yes, Raph, you were born to suck cock and Donnie, don't be upset. You'll get better. Now let me reward you."

Leo kissed Don gently on the lips and whispered, "Thank you, Donnie." Then he pressed his lips onto Raph's in a fierce kiss, forcing his tongue inside of Raph's mouth. Raph kissed back hungrily and ran his hands over Leo's muscular frame.

Leo flipped Raph onto the ground and climbed onto him, feeling a strong desire to mount his brother again. He nipped Raph's shoulder hard, making him mewl, roughly spread Raph's legs apart with his knees, and said, "I own you, Raph. You want this, don't you? You want my thick cock inside of you filling you up with my seed."

Suddenly the effects of the invention wore off and Raph growled in rage, as he realized Leo was on top of him and about to fuck him. Raph swung a punch at his brother, hitting him in the beak. As Leo howled in pain, Raph rolled away from him and yelled, "What the fuck do ya think yer doin' Leo? Did it happen again?"

Leo rubbed his beak and said, "I felt a strange desire to fuck and so did you and Donnie, so yes, it must have happened."

"DONNIE, YA FIND A FUCKIN' CURE WHEN WE GET BACK!" Raph shouted. "Do ya hear me? This ain't gonna happen again."

"I will," Don said. "Relax, Raph."

"Relax? Leo was gonna fuck me again and ya want me ta relax? Fuck, ya, Donnie. Does anyone know what exactly happened or remember the details? I just remember feelin' weird. I don't remember what else happened."

"Neither do I," Leo and Don lied in unison.

"I'm goin' home ta my room and yer goin' ta yer lab, Donnie," Raph yelled. "And ya ain't comin' outta there until ya have a fuckin' cure! I ain't gay and I feel sick…Leo, don't come near me. I'll kill ya. I swear I will," Raph added and headed off towards home, muttering curses under his breath.

Leo and Don followed him and Don whispered, "Do you remember anything, Leo?"

"Yes. Do you?"

"I sure do. Raph blew you and we had sex a few times and it was good, but it can't continue, Leo. I have to find a cure."

"I guess so," Leo said disappointedly. "But if you didn't find one, I wouldn't be too unhappy, Don."

"Me either, but I will find one, I am sure."

"It's strange, because I wasn't interested in sex before, but now I am and I…I kind of like Raph too. He's so sexy."

"Well, forget him, Leo, because I'm going to find a cure and you'll only experience heartbreak. Raph's straight and he'd never be interested in you."

The brothers continued their way home, each lost in their thoughts.

* * *

Splinter continued to sit in contemplation of what he'd learned, as Mikey went to the kitchen to make another cup of tea. It was revolting seeing his sons in such a state. Their skin glistening, their eyes covered, their cock and balls always exposed. No father should have to see that and he was going to have to punish them for it, particularly Raph and Donnie, because their arguing and rough-housing caused the situation to occur.

Mikey returned with a fresh cup and handed it to Splinter. "Thank you, my son," Splinter said and took a sip of the steaming brew to calm himself.

"So, still deciding on punishing us, Sensei?" Mikey asked.

"Yes. In particular, Donatello and Raphael. It was their arguing that led to this. You and Leonardo were just in the wrong place at the wrong time, although you both still took part in the… orgy," Splinter said, struggling to say the words.

"Yeah, we did."

"I hope Donatello can find a cure as quickly as possible," Splinter muttered and took another huge gulp, looking a bit tired.

"Are you okay?" Mikey asked, setting down his cup.

"I feel very… limp."

"Oh… must be the muscle relaxants I put in your tea," Mikey said cheekily.

"What…?" Splinter said in shock, as he found he could no longer move his limbs. "Michelangelo, why did you do that?"

"You're going to punish us. I can't let you do that," Mikey said, as he lovingly stroked his neck. "Now, that won't last forever, so how should I keep you occupied? Got any ideas, Sensei?" Splinter could only moan softly. "Oh, that's a good idea. Thanks Sensei," Mikey said, and patted him on the head before heading to his room, leaving the paralyzed rat to think about his son drugging him.

After several minutes, Mikey returned with black, latex tape and a coil of rope and set them aside. "Now, before we continue," Mikey said. "I have to take that pesky robe off of you, Sensei." Mikey unknotted the front of Splinter's robe and took it off, revealing a now nude and embarrassed Splinter. "Oh, I always wanted to know what you looked like naked, especially your penis and balls," Mikey said, as he felt Splinter up, making him feel extremely uncomfortable and embarrassingly aroused. Mikey rubbed his limp dick and said, "Hmm. How long has it been since you've cummed?" The only reply was more low groans from Splinter.

"Hmph, well, you're going to have to wait a little longer, Sensei," Mikey said, as he placed a cockring on Splinter's cock, making him gasp. "Now I'm going to move you," Mikey said, and carried Splinter to the middle of the lounge, which was halfway from the entrance of the lair and the kitchen, and placed him onto the ground. Mikey showed him the latex tape and said, "I hope you're a fan of mummification." Splinter's eyes widened, as Mikey unrolled the tape and began wrapping it around his feet to tape them together, making Splinter shudder internally. "Oh, I wonder how you would react if you could? Excited? Hopefully," Mikey said, as he proceeded to make sure the feet to the hips were covered, ensuring the tape overlapped to form a tighter bond. Then Mikey wrapped his arms, as well as his chest, before crossing his arms and wrapping all of that to ensure he was tightly bundled. Then he wrapped around his head, blinding him, before wrapping around his snout and cutting off his air. Splinter tried to struggle, as he gasped for air.

"Here we go. Don't think I forgot about your air supply, Sensei," Mikey said, after poking two holes at his snout with a pin. "Now, we can't have you lying down. Let's get you upright," Mikey said, lifting Splinter into a standing position. Mikey grabbed the rope and wrapped it once around Splinter's chest and climbed up a pillar to tie it around a hook. "There we go," Mikey said, and jumped down and caressed his mummy. "Now, no matter how much you struggle, you'll stay standing. No falling over for you." Splinter shuddered internally, as Mikey caressed him." I need to do one other thing," Mikey said, grabbing the pin and slashing through the tape to make an opening for his ass. "There we go. Now you're ready to be fucked. Ready for me to try you out?" Mikey asked with a grin and was met with silence. "Aw, thanks Splinter. I assure you, you'll enjoy it."

Mikey penetrated Splinter's ass with his erect cock, making the mummified rat feel disgusted. "Man, you're so tight," Mikey muttered. "You really need cock inside of your ass, you know? Don't worry. I'm here for you. Mikey began thrusting inside of him, making the rat want to yell. He kept thrusting in and out until he climaxed inside Splinter's ass, shooting streams of his white essence deep inside of his father. Splinter felt absolutely revolted and prayed it would soon be over. No son should take advantage of their father this way. 'I did not raise my sons to be like this,' Splinter thought. 'How can he treat me this way? He should be ashamed of himself. They all should and when I'm out of this, they'll all be severely punished.'

"Man, that felt so good. Ready for round two, Sensei?" Mikey asked. Splinter soon felt his son's thick rod thrusting into him again and he knew there was nothing he could do about it. All he could do was pray that his son tired of his 'sick game' and let him out.

* * *

When they arrived home and went into the lair, the three brothers' jaws dropped in shock upon seeing Splinter. Raph was the first to recover from the shock and said, "What the hell is goin' on here, Mikey?"

 **A/N Epicenter worked on Mikey and Splinter and I did the rest. :)**


	6. Keeping things under wraps

"Oh, hey, bros!" Mikey yelled, as he came out of the bathroom. "Had to wipe myself off."

"Because ya fucked Sensei, ya prick!" Raph roared, stomping over to Mikey and getting in his face. "Why the fuck did ya do that?!"

"Look, look, I can explain," Mikey said, only for Leo to come over and grab the youngest brother by the wrist.

"We're going to the dojo," Leo said angrily, as he dragged him.

"Woah, woah, bro. I can walk! I can walk!" Mikey said, trying to calm him down.

"Don't care," Leo said. "Don and Raph. Don't touch anything until I'm done talking to Mikey."

"What. Leo? We at least," Raphael began.

"No, you don't," Leo said, as he reached the dojo and closed it before tossing Mikey to the center of the dojo.

"Oof! Come on, bro. I was doing it for us," Mikey told him only for Leo to straddle him and glare down at him.

"You mummified our sensei and fucked him. I hope you have a damn good explanation," Leo growled at him and Mikey gulped.

'Shit. I haven't seen Leo this furious in a long time,' Mikey thought, as he took his time to compose his thoughts before speaking. "Look, Leo. I mummified him, because I was trying to protect us. Splinter was going to punish us and I was looking out for you guys."

"You didn't have to fuck him."

"Okay. Probably not, but…"

"Also, tape? You know what's going to happen when we take that off? It'll rip his fur right off," Leo growled, his sapphire eyes blazing.

"Okay. In hindsight, I could've used something different, but I was doing it to protect us. He was going to punish us just because we were screwing each other."

"How can you be sure?"

"Because he told me while you guys were out, so I drugged him."

"You drugged him!" Leo yelled.

"So I drugged him and wrapped him up so that he wouldn't punish us. You know what he would've done? He would've restricted access to the surface and stopped Donnie's experiments, which we need to solve this gimp problem."

"Ugh… That is a good reason. We need to find out how to solve our gimp problem."

"Yeah. If we don't have access to the lab, we can't remove this gimp suit."

"Still, you could've solved our problem by just explaining to sensei about that."

"But, Leo. I also did it for the two of us," Mikey, said, placing a hand on Leo's cheek. "Just think. He'll explore our rooms and be a lot more thorough. He'll find my bondage gear and confiscate all of them. Leo, you want to be dominant, don't you? You'll never be the dominant one, as long as Splinter is watching everything we do."

"Oh… You got a point and I want to be dominant."

"That's right. Me and you together," Mikey emphasized. "If Splinter is released, you'll never get to be the dominant one again. You'll just be subservient to him. Is that what you wish?"

"N-no. I want to be the leader. I want people to be subservient to me."

"To us. Me and you. In order for that to happen, Splinter must stay like that."

Leo gulped, as he thought it through. Splinter was his father and he cared for him, but as long as he was around, he wouldn't ever be free and dominant. He needed that.

"F-fine. We'll keep him wrapped up, but we need to ensure he's fed. I won't starve him."

"No problem. I'll take care of that. I wrapped him up. I might as well be the one to see that he's still well fed."

"Good," Leo said and nodded. "We'll make sure Splinter learns he's not the head of the family now. We are and Raph's mine."

"That's right," Mikey said with a huge grin. "We are. Not him."

* * *

Inside the lounge, Raphael looked at Donnie and said, "Now they're not here, we can untie Sensei, Donnie. Fuckin' Mikey. Why would he tie Sensei up?"

"I think I know why," Don said and rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "And Leo said not to."

"Since when have I obeyed Leo's orders?" Raphael said and rolled his eyes. "And enlighten me."

"Perhaps Sensei knows what we've been up to and he's revolted. Kind of can't blame him. He's old fashioned and we were supposed to follow that chastity code. The one that goes with our Bushido way of life. We violated that and he must be pissed."

"Kids have sex all the time. Big deal!" Raphael said and snorted contemptuously.

"Yes, but we fucked one another and we're brothers. Even if we aren't biologically, we were still raised as such and to Sensei, that's reprehensible. Even worse than having heterosex. And don't say it's normal that turtles in the wild mate with guys if there are no women around!"

"I wasn't gonna," Raphael said and wrinkled his beak in disgust. "I still can't believe that me and Leo….Ugh. I can't say the words. I was his sub bitch, whatever. That makes me wanna puke. How do ya feel 'bout it?"

"Yeah. It was gross," Don lied. He hadn't minded it. "Anyway, Raph, Sensei will punish us for these transgressions. I won't be allowed to be in my lab and do my experiments and he won't let you see Ali. He probably wouldn't have anyway, because she's a human. Sensei will be even stricter than before and maybe won't even let Casey and April visit."

"So, we what? Just let him hang here like a piece of meat?"

"Pretty much. I guarantee that if we let him loose, he'll tan our hides and then carry out those other punishments and we will never be able to go topside again."

The thought of never seeing his Ali again broke Raphael's heart, and, changing his mind, he said, "All right. Sensei stays there, but what 'bout Mikey and Leo?"

"What about them?"

"I don't know. I'm gettin' a weird vibe, like they enjoyed bein' dominant. Leo, especially. Ya see the way he stares at me? Like he wants ta fuck me and own me. Have me as his bitch forever. It's a kinda predatory look. Freaks me out."

"I think you're reading into things too much, Raph. They don't like our transformation either and want to change back to normal and told me that."

"If Leo thinks I'm gonna be his bitch again, he's got another thing comin'," Raphael growled. "I won't and yer gonna cure us, Donnie, even if it takes ya a month of doin' nothin' but stayin' in that lab. I don't want this kinda life. I want my Ali and a life with her!"

"Relax, Raph," Don said, holding his hands up in a placating manner. "I said that I would. You will have that. Hey, just how close are you with Ali?"

Raphael stiffened, crossed his arms and said, "That's my business."

"I'll tell you how far I got with April."

"I don't care, genius," Raphael snapped.

"It's just between us, Raph. You know I won't tell anyone and not like Sensei can do anything about it trussed up like that. Come on. We've always been close and able to talk to one another."

Proud that he'd gotten to third base, Raphael said with a smirk," She gave me a blowjob. Mindblowin' and the most amazin' feelin' I've ever had. Swallowin' my cock and jizz as if they were nectar from the gods."

"She's a keeper then," Don said with a smile.

'I think I'm going to be sick', Splinter thought in revulsion. 'My boys are not only having sex with one another, they are messing around with others! I did not raise them to indulge in such filthy acts. I should have left them to starve when I found them. That Raphael appears to be the worst of them. I always knew he was. Listen to him brag about his sexual prowess as if he was a catch! Impudent, disgusting creature!'

"She's a keeper," Don said again.

"Yeah, Donnie," Raphael said. "Ali and I woulda gone all the way, but Leo's call halted things and we both agreed that it was a good thing, because we wanna wait until we know one another better before we go all the way. We don't want things just ta be 'bout sex either, ya know. Relationships are also 'bout love, trust, communication and respect. But she says she really likes me and I like her. She's so cute and sweet. I may have found my soulmate and maybe one day we will have babies."

"I'm happy for you, Raph, but if we let Sensei loose, you won't have that. You do understand now. I didn't get far with April. Just kissing and then she said she preferred Casey."

"Yeah. Sorry, Sensei," Raphael said, turning emerald green eyes on Splinter. "But I ain't sacrificin' my shot at love for ya! And Donnie, I am sorry, but don't give up hope. I found Ali, so I am sure ya can find someone too."

'Yes,' Splinter thought furiously. 'I should have starved Raphael! After all I've done for him, he's leaving me like this, because he loves a human girl. A girl that will only disappoint him anyway. Ungrateful bastard. And so are his brothers. If I ever get loose, they will fear my wrath. I will tan their hides until they bleed and they will never go topside again and I will ensure they are neutered, so they can become the chaste and pure ninjas I raised them to be and not these sexual deviants.'

 **A/N Thanks to those following. Nearly a year, but here's the next chapter :)**


End file.
